Persahabatan Atau?
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Chen bingung. Statusnya dengan Xiumin sebenarnya apa? Sahabat? Atau lebih..? Dia lebih pusing ketika seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya! Sementara itu, bagaimana dengan Xiumin? My first EXO fic, ChenMin, KrisTao, HunHan, dll. Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

Persahabatan Atau?

Disclaimer : SM Ent.

By : Akita Fisayu.

ChenMin, KrisTao, HunHan, SuLay, dll.

0-0

Chen menunggu dengan sabar. EXO M baru selesai tampil di salah satu acara tv dan sekarang ia tengah menanti roommate-nya, Kim Minseok, ganti baju.

"Chen gege!" sapa Tao.

"Ada apa, Tao?"

"Gege tidak pulang bersama? Menunggu Xiumin ge lagi?" tanya Tao. Chen mengangguk.

"Iya. Pulang saja duluan. Aku dan Xiumin ge akan jalan kaki seperti biasanya."

Tao menoleh ke arah ruang ganti.

"Padahal Xiumin ge kalau ganti selalu lama. Chen gege, kok, tidak pernah bosan menunggunya?"

Chen meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya.

"Mmm, karena aku dan Xiumin ge sahabat." Jawab Chen, ceria. Tao yang melihat Xiumin sudah berada di belakang Chen dan sepertinya mendengar perkataan namja tinggi itu, buru-buru pamit.

"O, ooh.. Begitu. Sudah ya, ge, Kris gege pasti menungguku." pamit Tao, lalu kabur secepat kilat.

".. Chen."

Chen menoleh. Dia refleks tersenyum lebar melihat Xiumin.

"Xiumin ge! Kajja, kita pulang! Jalan kaki tidak masalah, kan?" Chen merangkul Xiumin akrab, sementara namja imut itu mengangguk kaku.

-0-

Chen dengan semangat menggandeng tangan Xiumin dan berceloteh panjang lebar. Tentang ini lah, itu lah, pokoknya berisik.

"Xiumin ge, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Chen yang merasa berbagai ceritanya tak ditanggapi. Xiumin mendongak cepat.

"A, aniya, Chen.. Aku baik-baik saja."

Pandangan mereka pun tak sengaja menemukan kafe kecil yang jadi langganan keduanya.

"Mampir dulu, yuk?"

"Nee."

Kriing, kring, kriing...

Suara lonceng pintu terdengar ketika ChenMin memasuki kafe.

"Selamat datang, anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan yang langsung menghampiri.

"Cappucino satu, es krim Rainbow satu dan kentang goreng satu piring." pesan Chen yang sudah hafal menu kesukaan Xiumin.

Setelah memesan, Xiumin memilih meja di pojok kafe yang dekat pot bunga besar. Tempat favoritnya.

Chen mengambil HP dan menulis pesan untuk Kris.

_Tuijang, aku dan Xiumin ge mampir di kafe_

_langganan kami. Jadi, sepertinya kami akan _

_terlambat pulang. *kisseu_ \^3^/

SEND

2 detik kemudian, Kris mengirim balasan.

_Arraseo. Dasar menjijikkan.. Jangan pakai kata-kata kisseu, pabbo!_

Chen terkekeh membaca pesan itu. Dia kemudian beralih mengamati Xiumin yang sedang melamun sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

... Chen tersenyum simpul.

Pipi chubby yang selalu dicubitnya gemas, mata doe yang selalu membuatnya seolah terjerat, rambut sehalus sutra yang selalu diacaknya sayang.. Chen selalu bisa tersenyum apapun keadaannya jika melihat sosok Xiumin di dekatnya.

"Chen?" panggil Xiumin yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan.

"E, eh.. Mianhae." ujar Chen, salting.

"Permisi, tuan. Ini pesanannya." sela pelayan seraya meletakkan baki berisi pesanan Chen. Begitu pelayan itu berlalu, Chen menyendok es krim Xiumin dan menyodorkannya di depan bibir _cherry_ pemiliknya.

"Ayo, aaa..."

Dengan muka memerah, Xiumin memasukkan es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sekarang giliranku, ge!" cengir Chen. Xiumin pun menyendok es krimnya dan hendak menyuapkannya pada Chen. Yang akan disuapi pun sudah membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Eiitss.."

Tiba-tiba Xiumin membelokkan sendok dan memakan es krimnya sendiri. Chen cengo'.

Xiumin pun tertawa melihat ekspresi _pabbo_ Chen. Chen yang kesal ditipu Xiumin segera memajukan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Xiumin.

"Mmhh?" Xiumin yang masih kaget tidak merespon ketika lidah Chen memasuki mulutnya dan menjilat sisa es krim di sana. Chen terus memagut bibir Xiumin dan kemudian menggigit lembut bibir itu sebagai penutup.

Chen tersenyum penuh arti. Dibelainya bibir Xiumin yang membengkak gara-gara ciuman tadi.

"Ini balasan karena kau mencuri jatahku, ge. Kau ingin lagi?" goda Chen. Xiumin yang masih syok dan malu menggeleng cepat mendengar itu.

Untuk sesaat, suasana di antara mereka berubah menjadi canggung. Chen menyesap kopinya tenang, sedangkan Xiumin memakan es krimnya gila-gilaan.

"Xiumin ge, ayo pulang. Ini sudah jam 10.35 malam..." Ajak Chen. Xiumin menatap Chen imut.

"Tapi es krim sama kentangnya belum habiiss..~" rajuk Xiumin. Chen mencubit pipi Xiumin gemas.

"Baiklaah. Bagaimana kalau kau menghabiskan es krimmu dan aku menghabiskan kentangnya?" tanya Chen.

Xiumin mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian melahap habis es krim yang tersisa.

Selang 7 menit.

Chen dan Xiumin mulai beranjak untuk membayar.

"Semuanya 60 yuan, tuan."

ChenMin mengeluarkan dompet masing-masing secara bersamaan. Lalu berpandangan.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya, Kim Minseok.." Chen mengacak rambut Xiumin. Setelah membayar, penjaga kasir mengeluarkan 2 kotak kecil dari salah satu lemari kaca di belakang meja kasir.

"Tunggu sebentar, tuan. Berhubung sekarang bulan Valentine, kami memberikan cincin couple gratis untuk pengunjung kafe. Anda tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya penjaga kasir. Xiumin blushing dan Chen tertawa kecil saat mendapat 2 kotak cincin.

"Kami hanya sahabat." Sahut Chen.

"O, ooh.." reaksi penjaga kasir sama seperti Tao. Kaget dan sedikit... Speechless.

Xiumin menelan ludahnya pahit.

"Tapi, xie xie." Chen tersenyum ramah lalu menarik Xiumin pergi.

Di jalan...

"Xiuminnie ge!" panggil Chen.

"Ne?"

"Pasang cincin ini di jarimu! Aku juga akan memakainya." suruh Chen. Xiumin mengambil salah satu cincin tanpa minat.

"Cepat, ge! Nih, aku sudah memakainya!" Chen memamerkan cincin yang terpasang di jari manis kirinya. Xiumin pun mencoba memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam jarinya.

"Ish, tidak bisa. Cincinnya terlalu kecil." kata Xiumin.

"Mana mungkin? Atau jangan-jangan jarimu yang terlalu gemuk, gege?"

PLETAK!

Pertanyaan polos Chen tadi langsung disambut jitakan dari Xiumin.

"Mwoya? Enak saja! Ini kujadikan mata kalung saja." Xiumin mengeluarkan rantai kalung dari dalam tasnya, yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau menjadikannya kalung!" komentar Chen melihat Xiumin memasukkan cincin ke dalam rantai dan berusaha memakainya.

"Lho? Bukannya pas di jarimu?"

Chen mundur dan berjalan di belakang Xiumin yang masih berusaha memakai kalungnya.

"Aku ingin kembaran dengan gege. Sini, kupakaikan kalungnya."

"Xie xie." Ucap Xiumin gugup sembari menyerahkan kalungnya.

Sambil memasangkan kalung, Chen sedikit menunduk agar bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Xiumin. Mint.

"C, Chen..?" gumam Xiumin, geli akibat hembusan napas yang menggelitik di tengkuknya.

"...!"

Chen seakan tersadar. Dia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Xiumin dan bergegas berjalan meninggalkan gege-nya.

Xiumin menunduk. Kenapa dia selalu terempas ketika Chen seolah-olah memberi harapan padanya?

"Wae?"

-0-

"Xiumin ge!" sambut Luhan melihat Xiumin masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Hannie.." Xiumin menghambur memeluk Luhan.

"? Waeyo, ge?"

"Apa kau bisa menyanyikan _lullaby_ untukku, Hannie?" pinta Xiumin. Luhan paham, Xiumin selalu memintanya menyanyikan lagu _ballad_ sambil memeluknya hingga dia tertidur, saat bad mood.

"_geunyeoga dolaoneyo mianhadago haneyo iksukhaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo..._" Luhan mulai menyanyi. Xiumin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"..._ nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu moksori dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo.._"

Luhan mengelus rambut Xiumin.

"_neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo nunmuli heulreo begaereul jeoksimyeon... nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo achimeun neul ireohge My Love..._"

Chen yang tak sengaja lewat terpaku melihat Luhan asyik bernyanyi sambil mengelus rambut Xiumin yang tertidur dalam posisi memeluknya. Sekilas terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih...

Kretek.

Tangan Chen-tanpa sadar-mengepal.

"Chen...?" Luhan menghentikan nyanyiannya begitu menyadari kehadiran Chen yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Chen, tolong gendong Xiumin ge ke kamar, ne?"

"..."

"Chen!"

"A, aah. Ada apa, Luhan ge?" tanya Chen, gugup.

"Tolong gendong Xiumin ge ke kamar." ulang Luhan. Perlahan, Luhan melepaskan pelukan Xiumin kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dan Lay.

Chen yang sudah mengangkat Xiumin ala bridal style, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh tindakan Xiumin yang memeluk lehernya erat dan menyusrukkan kepalanya di dada Chen.

"Xi, Xiumin ge...?" wajah Chen memerah sempurna.

"Hhngg..." gumam Xiumin. Dada Chen yang bidang dan- hangat, membuat Xiumin nyaman.

"Aisshh!" sebelum mati malu karena Xiumin, Chen melesat ke kamar mereka berdua.

.

Chen merebahkan Xiumin di kasur milik namja 'bakpao' itu lalu beranjak ke kasurnya sendiri, tapi lagi-lagi terhenti karena Xiumin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Andwae..! Luhannie hangat.. Aku mau Hannie..." igau Xiumin.

'Apa dia mengira aku sebagai Luhan?' batin Chen. Antara senang dan, kecewa.

Chen balas memeluk Xiumin dan akhirnya berbaring di sebelahnya. Xiumin lagi-lagi menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chen, lalu kembali mendengkur halus.

Cuup.

Chen mengecup pucuk kepala Xiumin.

"Good night, gege."

-0-

Lay yang mendapat tugas membangunkan seluruh member hari itu, membuka pintu kamar ChenMin dan terdiam melihat pose tidur kedua empu.

"Ssst..! Tuijang, lihat!" Lay menarik Kris yang kebetulan melintas sambil menguap.

Mata Kris langsung terbuka lebar. Xiumin dan Chen... gege dan didi-nya itu mesra sekali!

"Cepat difoto!" celetuk Luhan yang baru datang.

"Nih, gege." Tao yang ikut-ikutan memberikan kamera poketnya pada Lay.

Lay segera memfoto kedua orang itu dan berbisik pada Tao.

"Sebarkan pada EXO K juga, Tao."

"Siap!"

"Eh, Lu ge, tolong bangunkan mereka." Pinta Kris.

Luhan pun memasuki kamar ChenMin dan membangunkan Chen terlebih dahulu. Tapi Chen malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Xiumin dan menempelkan hidungnya di rambut Xiumin.

"Aigoo, imut sekali, sih, mereka.." desah Luhan. Lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

".. ChenMin, IRREONA!" teriak Luhan.

"Yoo! Ppalii..." Tao naik ke ranjang dan menggelitiki perut Xiumin dan Chen.

"Uwaahh!" Xiumin berguling. Dan otomatis Chen ikut terbawa, hinggaa..

BRUK!

ChenMin jatuh dengan posisi Xiumin menindih Chen.

"KYAAA! ChenMin moment untuk kesekian kalinyaa~" jerit Lay.

"KYAAA! Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa posisinya Uke on Top?" jerit Kris, yang disambut cubitan LayLuTao di lengannya.

"Adaow..." ringis Kris.

"Mi, mianhae, Chen!" Xiumin cepat-cepat bangkit dan menjauh. Menatap panik pada Chen yang mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Adduuh, Xiumin ge berat sekali, sih. Perasaan tadi malam nggak berat-berat amat, deh." keluh Chen.

Ctik.

Muncul persimpangan tiga di dahi Xiumin.

"Apa? Berat? Kau mengatakan itu pada siapa, hmm?" aura es menguar dari tubuh Xiumin. Chen bergidik.

"A, aniya, gee... Hehe. Aku cuma bercanda."

"Ckck, dasar seme polos." komentar KrisTaoLayLu. Kemudian meninggalkan pasangan itu sendirian.

"Yaa, ge.. Perutku lapar..." rengek Chen. Xiumin menghela napas.

"Baiklah, akan kumasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Jawab Xiumin.

"Yey, aku juga mau dibuatkan cake coklat, gege!"

"Ha?"

"Pleasee.."

"Arra, arraa."

"Xie xie, ge! Muach"

"Yaa! KIM JONG DAE!"

-Continued-

Akita : Ini fic EXO pertama Akita, jadi kalau ada saran dan pemasukan, Akita senang sekali. Pertama-tama, maaf, karena Akita nggak tahu kosakata China, terpaksa memakai kosakata Korea..

Please RnR, nee?


	2. Chapter 2

0-0

Seusai memasak telur mata sapi dan nasi goreng, Xiumin mengeluarkan adonan cake dari dalam oven dan menghiasinya dengan krim putih. Tidak aneh-aneh, hanya gambar wajah dengan ekspresi ^_^

"Xiumin ge, aku juga mau cakee...~" sahut Tao. Magnae EXO M itu langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Xiumin.

"Eh? Tao memangnya mau cake ap.."

"Yaa! Xiumin ge hanya boleh membuat cake untukku!" sela Chen yang baru masuk ke dapur. Tao mendengus.

"Dasar posesif. Awas saja kalau Chen ge bermanja-manja sama Kris gege..!" ancam Tao, lalu berlari sebelum spatula yang dilempar Chen mendarat di kepalanya.

"Mana mungkin aku bermanja-manja sama Tuijang Naga itu? Pandaa..." seru Chen. Xiumin hanya diam sambil memandangi pertengkaran kedua magnae EXO M itu.

"Xiumin ge?" Chen mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Xiumin.

"Ye?" tanya Xiumin. Chen mengambil cake coklat yang baru dihias.

"Aku suka cake ini. Aku bawa ke siaran radio nanti, ya, ge!" ujar Chen semangat. Xiumin mengangguk dengan muka memerah.

Chuu~

Chen mengecup pipi Xiumin gemas. "Xiumin ge lucu dan baik sekalii... Aku beruntung punya sahabat seperti gege! Xie xie, ge!"

DEG

'Lagi-lagi.. Hanya sebagai sahabat...' pikir Xiumin, miris. Sesak rasanya melihat Chen berjalan santai menuju pintu dorm.

"Ok, gege! Aku berangkat dulu ya!" pamit Chen. Saat hendak membuka pintu, dia dihalangi oleh Lay.

"Yack, kau mau ke mana? Siaran radiomu masih 30 menit lagi..! Setidaknya, bantu aku beres-beres." suruh Lay.

"Andwae! Minggir, ge.." Chen mendorong Lay ke samping dan buru-buru kabur sebelum Lay melabraknya lagi.

"KIM JONG DAEE.. Kembali kaauuu!" raung Lay. Nasib, Chen rupanya sudah berlari jauh di luar area dorm.

"Sudahlah, Lay. Biar aku yang bantu beres-beres." Tawar Luhan.

"Kyaaa, jinjja? Gomawo, Lulu gee.." Lay memeluk Luhan dan langsung menyeret pasangan magnae EXO K itu untuk membersihkan dorm.

Sementara Xiumin masih termenung di dapur.

"Xiumin ge?" Kris tiba-tiba muncul di samping Xiumin.

"Gyaaa! Setan nagaa~" latah Xiumin yang kaget dengan kemunculan mendadak Kris.

"Omoo, wajah setampan ini dibilang setan? Eommaa..."

PLAK

Xiumin menggeplak kepala Kris.

"Pede sekali kau, Kris. Lain kali kalau muncul jangan seperti Kai! Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar..." oceh Xiumin, kesal.

"Kalau Kai memang kekuatannya teleportasi, ge! Aku, kan, terbang." Bela Kris.

"Yah, sama saja. Kenapa kau ke sini? Mau masak, eoh? Sebaiknya jangan. Aku tidak mau dapurku yang tersayang rusak."

"Aku juga tidak akan sebodoh itu, ge. Aku tidak mau masak kalau jelas-jelas hasilnya bakal mengerikan."

Kris maupun Xiumin bergidik. Mengingat saat mereka pertama kali datang ke dorm ini, Kris mencoba membuat Dimsum untuk merayakan debut EXO. Dan akhirnya semua, bahkan manajer, direpotkan karena dapur menjadi hancur lebur. Dimsum buatan Kris pun rasanya aneh. Sepertinya Kris salah memasukkan cairan kaldu dan menggantinya dengan SIRUP LECI. Lagipula Xiumin yakin 100% Kris memasukkan semua bumbu dan cabai yang ada tanpa pandang bulu, karena ketika Xiumin memeriksa toples-toples berisi bumbu, cabai dan bawang, semuanya tandas!

"Aaah, untung saja waktu itu aku tidak mau memakan Dimsum buatanmu, Kris. Kalau saja aku memakannya, mungkin aku masih di rumah sakit sekarang." geleng-geleng Xiumin. Kris memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak separah itu, kalee... Sudahlah. Aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu, ge!"

"Mwo?"

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Xiumin melongo.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca kalender, Kris?"

"Aissh, jawab saja!"

Xiumin pun menengok ke arah kalender yang tergantung di sebelah kulkas.

"14 Februari. Waeyo?" tanya Xiumin polos.

"Nah, sekarang Valentine Day, kan! Kira-kira apa yang akan diberikan Tao padaku yaa?" kekeh Kris. Xiumin seperti tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau, ge? Kau memberi apa pada Chen?" tanya Kris.

"Ta, tadi aku sudah membuatkannya cake coklat..." lirih Xiumin. Pipinya memanas.

"Woo? Cake coklat?" beo Kris. "Dan si polos itu hanya mengucapkan 'xie xie'?"

"Ani. Dia juga mengatakan, dia beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertiku.."

Kris menatap kasihan.

"Yang sabar, Xiumin ge. Oh ya, katanya EXO K akan berkunjung hari ini, lho. Mereka naik pesawat yang berangkat jam 06.00."

"APAA? EXO K?" Luhan tiba-tiba muncul mendadak seperti Kris tadi.

"Gyaaa!" Kris dan Xiumin kompak histeris sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Apaan, sih? Seperti melihat hantu imut aja..." sungut Luhan, narsis. "Eh, Kris, apa benar EXO K akan datang ke Cina?"

"Iya, ge." Angguk Kris.

"Berarti Sehunnie juga akan datang! Aku akan menyiapkan coklat untuknya.. Laay!" panggil Luhan.

"Ada apa, Lu ge?"

"Kau mau membuatkan coklat untuk Suho? Aku juga mau membuatkannya untuk Sehunnie." ajak Luhan. Lay mengangguk semangat.

"Ayo! Ajak Ta... Eitss, semenya ada di sini..." Luhan terkikik lalu menarik Lay keluar. Kris memerah wajahnya.

"Issh, dasar mereka ituu.. Xiumin ge, mau membuatkan coklat juga untuk Chen?"

"A, ah.. Ne."

-0-

Chen bersiul gembira saat memasuki gedung radio. Dia ada jadwal siaran bersama Henry Lau dari Super Junior M dan artis Yang Mi. Dia membawa tas yang berisi Hp, dompet,.. Dan tentu saja. Kotak bekal berisi cake coklat buatan Xiumin.

"Halo, gege, jiejie..." sapa Chen. Yang Mi menatapnya malu-malu, sedangkan Henry mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk ber _hi five_ dengan Chen.

"Halo juga, Chen." balas Yang Mi dengan suara lembut. Chen hanya tersenyum sambil balas ber_ hi five_ dengan Henry.

"Yak, semua sudah berkumpul! Kita mulai siaran 5 menit lagi!" seru salah seorang staf.

"Nng, permisi. Siarannya sampai jam berapa?" tanya Chen, sopan.

"Karena sekarang jam 6.25, selesainya jam 07.30." Jawab staf itu. Chen manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah, kita mulai siarannya!"

-0-

"Eh, EXO K nanti datang jam 7, kan?" tanya Lay sambil mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat.

"Iya. Cepat masukkan coklatnya di kulkas! Nanti saat Sehunnie dkk. Datang, coklatnya sudah selesai kita bungkus!" riang Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli kertas kado dan pita, ge? Aku dan Xiumin ge yang akan membelinya." tawar Tao.

"Ok! Aku titip yang gambarnya daun-daun hijau, yaa."

"Kalau aku yang gambarnya tetesan-tetesan air." pesan Lay.

"Nee, siap! Kajja, Xiu ge!" ajak Tao. Xiumin dan Tao mengambil mantel mereka dan berpamitan pada Kris yang sedang santai mendengarkan radio di ruang tamu.

Di toko seberang dorm..

"Permisi, kami mau membeli 4 kertas kado dan 4 pita." ucap Tao pada penjaga toko. Seorang laki-laki kecil berumur 9 tahun.

"Silahkan dipilih, gege..! Ziang Jang akan mengambil pita-pitanya duluu.." kata Ziang Jang, nama anak itu, sambil menyerahkan kantong besar berisi puluhan kertas kado.

"Ini pesanan Lay ge dan Luhan ge." Tao mengambil kertas kado bergambar tetesan air dan daun hijau. "Xiumin ge mau mengambil yang mana?"

Xiumin mengamati satu persatu kertas kado yang ada. Lalu mengambil yang bermotif petir berwarna biru. Perpaduan antara bentuk petir dan warna es itu seperti...

"Waah, perpaduan antara Chen gege dan gege sendiri, ya!" riang Tao. Dia sendiri memilih kertas kado bergambar panda. "Kalau aku ini!"

"Aaah, gege. Ini pita-pitanya." Ziang Jang kembali sambil memeluk setumpuk pita.

"Lay ge pasti yang biru. Luhan ge pasti putih. Aku yang merah. Xiumin ge? Kuning?" tanya Tao. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Eoh, Ziang Jang, berapa semuanya?"

Ziang Jang menghitung semua belanjaan TaoMin dengan kalkulator.

"32 yuan. Satu kertas kado 5 yuan dan satu pita 3 yuan." lapor Ziang Jang. Xiumin mengambil dompetnya dan membayar 40 yuan.

"Sebentar, ge! Ini kembaliannya! Lain kali kembali lagi, ya, gege.." Ziang Jang menyerahkan uang 8 yuan dan membungkuk ketika TaoMin keluar toko.

"Anak itu manis sekali, ya. Baiklah, ge, mari kita hias coklat kitaa~"

"Yaa."

CKLEK

"LAY GEGE, LUHAN GEGE..!" teriak Tao, kencang. Xiumin refleks menutup telinganya seraya menatap horror pada Tao.

"Aigoo, kencang sekali teriakanmu, PandaTao." keluh Lay. Dia bergegas keluar dari dapur bersama Luhan.

"Pitaku warna apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Putih. Lay ge biru. Aku merah. Xiumin ge kuning."

Xiumin melirik jam tangannya. "Sekarang masih jam 06.41. Istirahat dulu, ne? Tuijaang Kriiss, apa yang kau dengar?" Xiumin menghambur ke arah Kris yang masih tenang di posisinya sedari tadi.

"Siaran radio Chen." Jawab Kris, singkat.

"Besarkan volumenya, Kris." pinta Xiumin. Kris pun membesarkan volumenya hingga full.

_"Hehe, Chen. Sekarang, kan, Valentine. Apa sudah ada seseorang yang memberikanmu sesuatu?" _ Terdengar suara Henry yang menggoda.

_"..."_

_"Yaa, wajahmu memerah, Chen. Apa dari orang yang spesial?"_ suara Yang Mi terdengar antusias.

_"Aku meminta Xiumin ge untuk membuatkanku cake coklat. Xiumin ge spesial bagiku. Jadi, aku senang saat dia memberikanku kue yang baru dibuatnya tadi pagi."_

_"Henry ge sendiri, tidak membuat apa-apa untuk seseorang?"_

_"Haha. Kasih tau nggak ya?"_

_"Pasti sudah membuatnya. Zhoumi gege, kalau kau mendengar ini, apa kau sedang menikmati coklat buatan Henry ge?"_

_"Kyaa~! Shut up, Cheenn..!"_

_"Kalian berdua inii.."_

_"Yang Mi jiejie, apa jiejie punya orang spesial yang akan jiejie beri coklat?"_

_"Hm, soal itu, nanti saja saat menjelang akhir siaran, akan kuberitahu..!"_

".. Yaa, Xiumin ge, ayo dihias coklatnya!" panggil Lay.

Xiumin pun mengangguk dan beranjak ke dapur. Dia mengambil krim sisa untuk cake tadi pagi dan dimainkannya di atas coklat buatannya.

Lay menuliskan kata-kata: 4 Suho.

Luhan menghias coklatnya dengan bentuk hati kecil-kecil.

Tao menulis: Kris & Tao.

"Kalau Xiumin ge, menghiasnya bagaimana?"

"Aku? Rahasia, hehe." Xiumin menyembunyikan coklatnya. Luhan, Lay dan Tao menggembungkan pipi mereka bersamaan.

"XIUMIN GEGE PELIIT..." seru ketiga uke kompak.

"Yaak! Siapa yang pelit?" balas Xiumin, tidak terima. Dia buru-buru meletakkan coklatnya di kulkas untuk mengeraskan krimnya dan menghalangi siapapun yang berusaha mendekati kulkas itu.

LayLuTao menyerah. Mereka memutuskan untuk membungkus coklat masing-masing.

Xiumin masih setia berdiri di sebelah kulkas.

TING TONG..

Kris bergegas berdiri dan membuka pintu. Wajah Suho dkk. langsung terlihat olehnya.

"Hey, Suho!" sapa Kris, senang.

"Annyeong juga, Kris hyung. Mana yang lain?" tanya Suho.

"Apa sebenarnya kau hanya mencari Lay?" tawa Kris. Lay yang mengekor di belakangnya menendang kaki Kris.

"Ooww! Apa yang kau lakukan, Zhang Yi Xing?"

"Menendang kakimu." Ucap Lay, enteng. Senyum manisnya terkembang melihat Suho. "Suho ge, silakan masuk."

Suho memeluk Lay sekilas sebelum memasuki ruang tamu EXO M. KaiDo, BaekYeol, Sehun dan Kris yang mengikuti mereka geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah couple satu ini.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan keluar dari dapur, cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"Luhan hyuung..~" Sehun memeluk pasangannya erat. Luhan hanya bisa tersipu.

"Chen dan Xiumin mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chen siaran radio. Nih, dengar saja. Xiumin ge sedang membungkus coklatnya di dapur." Terang Lay. Dia menunjuk radio yang didengarkan Kris dari tadi.

"Coklat..."

"Enng, iyaa.. Berhubung sekarang Valentine, Suho ge..." Lay menunduk. Coklat yang daritadi disembunyikannya di belakang punggung diremasnya.

"Ada apa, Lay?" tanya Suho lembut.

"A, anoo.."

"Lay membuat coklat untuk Suho hyung, lhoo!" Chanyeol yang iseng merebut coklat yang dipegang Lay dan mengacungkannya ke atas.

"Y, yaa! Park Chanyeool, kembalikaan...!" sahut Lay, gelagapan. Chanyeol melempar coklat itu dan ditangkap dengan gesit oleh Suho.

"Waw, you're so cute, Yi Xing-ah." Goda Suho. Lay blushing saat Suho duduk di sofa dan membuka kertas kado yang membungkus coklat itu seperti anak kecil. Terlalu antusias.

"Mm, Sehunnie, sebenarnya aku juga membuat coklat untukmuu.." ucap Luhan malu-malu. Mata Sehun berbinar-binar mendengarnya.

"Mana, Hannie hyuung?"

"I, ini. Maaf kalau rasa coklatnya aneh."

"Apapun rasanya, kalau Hannie hyung yang buat, aku nggak akan protes!" gombal Sehun.

Xiumin melangkah keluar dari dapur sambil mengelap tangannya dengan tisu.

"Heeii, kaliaan~ Rindu berat, nih!" girang Xiumin. D.O mendekati Xiumin dan memeluk namja itu.

"Aku juga kangen Xiumin hyung." kata D.O. Kai akhirnya ikut memeluk, tidak ketinggalan BaekYeol juga.

"Xiumin hyung, ku dengar kau membuat coklat untuk Chen ya?" tanya Sehun seraya melahap coklatnya. Xiumin mengangguk malu.

"Eh, sekarang siaran radio Chen hampir selesai, lho." Kris kembali membesarkan volume radio setelah menerima coklat dari Tao. Semua duduk di karpet dan beberapa di sofa untuk ikut mendengarkan.

_"... 6 menit lagi kita akan mengakhiri acara ini! Yang Mi jiejie, katamu akan memberitahu siapa yang akan kau beri coklat di akhir acara?"_

_"I, ituu.."  
_

_"Siapa, jiejie? Hahahahaaa..."  
_

_"Dia duduk di sebelahku sekarang. Kim Jong Dae."  
_

_"Hahaa... Ha?"  
_

Tidak hanya Chen yang langsung membeku mendengar itu. Para EXO yang mendengarnya pun menjadi diam.

_"Nee! Terimalah coklatku, Chen! Wo ai ni!"_

_"J, jiejie?"  
_

_"Terima! Terima! Cium, ciuum...~" _para staf pun terdengar menyoraki keduanya. Mata Xiumin berkaca-kaca.

_"Ta, tapi.. Aku.."_

_"Chenn..~"  
_

_"Tapi, jiejie, aku.."  
_

_"Cheen! Yang Mi jiejie nangis, lhoo!"  
_

_"Tapi, Henry ge.. Aissh."  
_

_Cup  
_

_"Xie xie, Yang Mi jiejie.."  
_

_"Cieee!"  
_

_"Baiklah, semuanya~ Dengan begini, siaran berakhir! Sampai ketemu lagii,..."  
_

PIP!

Kris buru-buru mematikan radionya. Kini semua mata menatap Xiumin prihatin.

"..." Xiumin berdiri kemudian berlari dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Xi, Xiumin hyung!" Baekhyun dan D.O berniat mengejar Xiumin, tapi ditahan oleh Kris dan Suho.

"Biarkan Xiumin hyung sendiri. Arra?" Nasihat Suho.

"Hyung..."

-Continued-

Akita : Eeh, sebelumnya Akita nggak tahu panggilan untuk kakak perempuan dalam bahasa china itu apa.. Setelah share di internet, yang ada Jiejie. Mianhae kalau salaah.. Lama perjalanan antara Korsel-China Akita juga nggak tahu, akhirnya ngasal, deh. Hehe.

Terima kasih untuk : **Sulli Otter, kyuaniee fiee, RizkyKey, cho devi, Henry Park** dan **aoora **yang sudah bersedia mereview.. ^^

Please RnR!


	3. Chapter 3

0-0

Chen berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Coklat dari Yang Mi dibuangnya diam-diam di tempat sampah yang dilaluinya tadi. Tujuannya hanya satu : Menemui Xiumin ge-nya!

Ups...

Apa Chen masih pantas mengklaim Xiumin sebagai miliknya, padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah menyakiti namja imut itu?

"Issh, mollaa!" desis Chen sambil mengacak rambutnya di sela-sela berlari.

Jarak dorm tinggal 20 meter lagi...

"Hosh, hosh, hosshh.."

"Chen?" Baekhyun yang kebetulan membuka pintu dorm terbelalak melihat Chen yang terengah-engah dengan mengenaskan.

"Xiu, Xiumiin gee.. hh.. Manaa?" engah Chen. Baekhyun hanya diam seraya minggir untuk memberi jalan masuk pada Chen.

.

"Kim Jong Dae."

Chen merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika dipelototi oleh semua member di sana. Nyalinya semakin ciut melihat Tao menunjukkan beberapa gerakan wushu-nya yang _ringan_.

Dengan amat sangat pelan, KaiDo mendekati Chen yang menunduk takut.

"Chen hyung.." Mulai D.O. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau Xiumin hyung itu hyung tertua EXO?"

"N, ndee."

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau tega menyakiti hyung tersayang kita itu, hmm? Kau pikir kau boleh seenaknya sendiri menyakiti hati seseorang?"

Chen mendongak.

"Yaa, Do KyungSoo! Aku, kan, juga tidak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti itu!" bantah Chen dengan suara keras.

"Jangan membentak D.O-ku..." desis Kai, mengerikan. "Asal kau tahu, Xiumin hyung sangat menyukai dan menyayangimu, hyung! Melebihi sayangnya pada kami, dongsaengnya!"

"A, aku mengerti.." desah Chen, frustrasi. "Tapi Xiumin ge.. Sahabat yang baik bagiku.."

"Kalau begitu, Chen hyung. Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, apa perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Xiumin hyung?" tanya Sehun tidak sabar.

Chen terdiam.

Semuanya pun mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat. Menanti jawaban yang akan terlontar dari mulut sang 'terdakwa'.

".. Cukup. Chen, tolong selesaikan sendiri masalahmu dengan Xiumin ge. Kami tidak akan ikut campur. Arraseo?" titah Kris setelah 3 menit berlalu. Perintah yang mendapat tatapan tidak setuju dari Tao, Luhan, dan Baekhyun.

"..." Suho berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Aku setuju dengan Kris hyung. Malam ini EXO K akan menginap di hotel dan baru akan pulang setelah masalah kalian selesai." tekan Suho. Sebelum pergi, leader EXO K itu berbisik pada Lay kemudian mengecup pipinya sebentar.

"Ayo, Baekkie." Ajak Chanyeol sambil menggandeng lembut tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar dan menuntun namja itu keluar.

"Chen hyung, maafkan perkataanku tadi." sesal D.O sebelum ditarik oleh Kai.

"Luhan hyung, kalau Chen hyung berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi, beritahukan padaku, ya!" ujar Sehun sangar lalu mengikuti hyungdeulnya yang sudah keluar duluan. Luhan tersenyum hambar.

Dorm EXO M pun berubah menjadi lengang. KrisTaoLayLu memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu kamar masing-masing dan membiarkan Chen sendirian.

Chen melangkah gontai untuk mengambil air dingin di dapur. Saat membuka kulkas, pandangannya tertumbuk pada coklat yang terbungkus kertas kado bergambar petir berwarna biru.

"Xiumin ge." gumam Chen, lirih. Diambilnya coklat itu dan diamatinya sebentar. Chen bisa merasakan perasaan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian milik Xiumin saat membuat coklat. Chen menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Gege.."

-0-

Chen memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Kamera poket Tao yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya di atas lemari ruang tengah, dibawanya serta.

"Yeoboseyo? Manajer? Nee. Iya. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Sekarang bisa, kan? Aku tunggu di taman. Selagi masih jam 08.00.."

-0-

Xiumin masih menangis. Air matanya menyeruak deras. Bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya pun basah.

"Hiks, hiks.. Pabbo Chenn... Seme nggak peka... Seme polos... Autis (?)..." rutuk Xiumin tanpa henti. Dia menangis semakin keras saat mengingat Chen mencium Yang Mi di radio.

"Hueeee.. Yeoja bre****k... Berani-beraninya memberi coklat pada Chen... Hikssss... PABBOO~" raung Xiumin.

"Pabbo, pabbo...! Tapii, aku yang lebih pabboo.. Kenapa aku bisa mencintai Kim Jong Dae...?" air mata Xiumin menetes lagi. Dia menendang-nendang apapun yang ada di jangkauan kakinya. Karena kasur ChenMin bersebelahan langsung dengan meja kecil penuh barang, pigura yang berisi foto ChenMin sedang berangkulan dan tersenyum lebar pun ikut tertendang.

PRAAKK!

"O, omoo~" Xiumin menghapus air matanya dan bergegas meraih pigura yang telah retak itu.

"Huwaaaaa...! Kenapa aku sial terus, sih, hari iniiii? Awas kau, Chenn...!"

.

LayLu's Room

"Luhan ge, kasihan Xiumin ge. Dia menangis terus dari tadi." gumam Lay.

"Ndee. Tapi aku tidak mendengar suara Chen yang merengek-rengek meminta maaf. Hufft, kemana perginya bocah autis itu?"

"Mollayo, ge."

"Awas saja! Kalau sampai nanti malam belum meminta maaf pada Xiumin ge, akan ku adukan pada Evil Magnae EXO.." ancam Luhan. Lay mengelus tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba dingin.

"Yaak, Lu ge, simpan aura mengerikanmu untuk menghukum Chen nanti!"

KrisTao's Room

"Hueeee..." Tao ikut menangis. Kris mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Chen gege jahat! Kasihan Xiumin geee..."

"Ssshh, tenanglah, Baby. Aissh, kenapa aku tidak mendengar suara Chen, ya?"

"Hiks, pasti Chen pabbo itu lagi selingkuh sama Yang Mi jiejie!" tuduh Tao, gemas.

"Hmm, benar juga. Eh, tapi hati-hati, Tao.. Xiumin ge bisa mendengarnya, lho, karena..."

"HWAAAAAA!"

Tangisan Xiumin terdengar makin kencang.

"... Karena kamar kita bersebelahan dengan kamar ChenMin.." lanjut Kris.

"Xiumiiin geee, jangan nangis terusss.. Tabahlaah~! Tao akan selalu mendukungmuuu~" seru Tao sambil beringsut memeluk tembok yang membatasi kamarnya dan Xiumin.

Kris sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ukenya.

-0-

Jam 14.17

Chen terduduk di hamparan rumput-rumput setelah bekerja keras bersama manajer EXO M dari jam 8 pagi.

"Ufhh, manajer, xie xie~! Kau baik sekali, mau membantukuu." Sahut Chen penuh terima kasih pada manajer.

"Gwenchana. Aku paling benci melihat anggota band asuhanku bertengkar. Cepatlah berbaikan, nee? Ayo, aku antar pulang."

"Iya." Chen akhirnya naik ke mobil sedan manajer. Manajer menghidupkan mobil dan menyetir secara perlahan.

Di tengah perjalanan, Chen menyalakan kamera Tao dan melihat-lihat foto.

Cukup banyak foto EXO dan pemandangan-pemandangan yang diambil Tao. Saat makin beranjak ke atas...

DEG

Foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya dan Xiumin yang berpelukan saat tidur, terbuka. Dan kemungkinan diambil tadi pagi ketika Lay membangunkan seluruh member.

'Baozi Min ge! Aku pasti bisa membuatmu tersenyum lagi!' tekad Chen dalam hati.

.

Di Dorm..

"Aiissh, capeknyaa.." Chen merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah. Bukan karena tidak ada kamar yang bisa ditumpangi, melainkan karena penghuni kamarnya yang tidak keluar-keluar sedari tadi (read : Kris dkk.)

"Krrr.. Krrr.."

Chen pun terlelap. Habiss, mempersiapkan sesuatu yang spesial secara mendadak itu MELELAHKAN sekali.

"Nggh.." Chen menggeliat.

Satu jam kemudian:

KLEK

Xiumin mengucek matanya yang agak bengkak sambil membuka pintu kamar. Kaki mungilnya dilangkahkan ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. Mungkin melihat-lihat acara komedi bukan ide yang buruk.

Xiumin mengambil remote dan menyalakan tv. Dia lalu berjalan mundur, bermaksud duduk di sofa tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar tv.

DUKK

"Nnnhhh...!" suara erangan yang terdengar sontak membuat Xiumin menoleh kaget.

"M, mwo?"

Xiumin tercengang melihat Chen yang tidur di sofa. Jadi tadi dia menduduki Chen? Dan apa dia menduduki bagian...

BLUSH~

Wajah imut Xiumin memerah. Dialihkannya pikiran-pikiran itu dengan cepat. Yadong.. -,-

Sret,

Xiumin bersimpuh di sebelah Chen yang mendengkur halus. Ekspresi damai Chen membuat Xiumin terlena-untuk beberapa saat-.

"Chennie."

Xiumin menyusuri garis wajah Chen. Jarinya seperti tersengat listrik ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat Chen yang lembut. Suara-suara tawa keras dari acara komedi yang diputar di tv tidak mengusik ketenangan Chen sama sekali. Xiumin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chen dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di pipi namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Mm, Chen, pipimu tembam." kekeh Xiumin.

"Tapi tidak setembam pipimu, ge."

Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur seakan menyentakkan Xiumin. Cepat-cepat ditariknya kepalanya dari hadapan wajah Chen tapi sebuah tangan kekar menahannya.

"C, Chenn..." bisik Xiumin, gugup.

Chen tersenyum lalu bangun. Dia memegang kedua pipi Xiumin dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya. Lalu memajukan wajahnya sendiri dan mempersempit jarak.

"Xiumin ge, jeongmal mianhae~"

Cuup

Chen menekan tengkuk Xiumin dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mata Xiumin dan Chen pun saling menatap. Awalnya canggung, lalu mesra... Akhirnya kompak memejamkan mata untuk menikmati cumbuan masing-masing.

"Aah.." desah Xiumin saat lidah Chen mengajak lidahnya bertarung. Saliva mereka pun sedikit demi sedikit menetes di sela-sela lumatan panas yang terjadi.

"Ch, Cheenhh.. Sesaakhh.." ronta Xiumin. Chen pun melepaskan bibirnya dan menjilati saliva yang menetes di dagu Xiumin.

"Xiumin ge tetap manis seperti biasanya." goda Chen seraya menunduk menatap muka Xiumin yang memerah.

"A, aissh, jangan menggodaku!'' Xiumin memukul dada Chen pelan. Namun rautnya berubah drastis mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Gege! Gege mau ke mana?" panggil Chen panik melihat Xiumin tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"..." Xiumin menunduk sejenak lalu kembali berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Chen buru-buru mengejar Xiumin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ge, maaf. Aku dan Yang Mi jiejie tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh! Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali, ge..." rajuk Chen. Xiumin tidak bergeming meski Chen menggodanya dengan menciumi lehernya yang sensitif.

"Apa maumu, Jong Dae? Kalau begitu kau anggap aku apa? Hanya sahabat..?" lirih Xiumin.

"Soal itu..." Mata Chen menunduk menatap lantai. "Temui aku di taman dekat TK Haizi jam 15.20. Kau tahu, kan? Dan jangan lupa. " Chen membuat suaranya serendah mungkin. "Jangan lupa membawa coklat Valentinemu, ne?"

Dan Kim Minseok semakin mengutuki seorang Kim Jong Dae yang mampu mengubah moodnya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

-0-

Lay menguap. Dia dan Luhan tertidur tadi dan sekarang jam menunjukkan angka 15.10.

Tunggu, kenapa tidak ada suara tangisan Xiumin? Apa Xiumin sudah berhenti menangisi Chen? Baguslah..

Lay berjalan keluar kamar dan mengernyit mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar ChenMin.

"Aissh, apa yang harus kupakai? Apa ini? Tidak-tidak, Chen tidak akan menyukainya..."

"Ugh, kemana semua bajuku? Kenapa sedikit? Apa hanya ada ini?"

Lay memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam. Dia terbelalak melihat Xiumin-dengan rambut berantakan-berada di tengah kamar dengan muka tertekuk. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Lay hampir histeris. Tapi karena Xiumin mengobrak-abrik lemari bajunya hingga semua isinya berhamburan keluar dan memenuhi tiap sudut kamar.

Lalu untuk apa dia beres-beres dengan susah payah tadi?

"Xiumin ge!" Lay membanting pintu kamar ChenMin, emosi.

"L, Lay?"

"Gege, apa kau tidak tahu tadi pagi aku membersihkan kamarmu dengan susah payah? Kenapa kau mengotorinya lagi?" tanya Lay dengan nada emosi.

"Mi, mianhae, Lay. Aku hanya ingin menentukan baju yang akan kupakai untuk datang ke tempat Chen." Jawab Xiumin, pelan.

"Apa? Chen mengajakmu ke mana, ge? Kencan?" goda Lay. Lupa akan kemarahannya.

"Aniyaa, jangan berkata begitu, doong! Chen mengajakku ke taman dekat TK Haizi. Aku dan Chen tidak kencan, kok!" rajuk Xiumin. Membentuk huruf V dengan jarinya.

"Jangan malu-malu. Sini, ge, akan kubantu mencarikan baju yang cocok untukmu." ujar Lay, tulus.

"Gomawoyo, Lay."

Lay mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak lengan panjang berwarna biru. "Bagaimana kalau ini?" Sedetik kemudian diletakkannya kembali kemeja itu karena Xiumin menggeleng.

"Ini, Lay?" Xiumin menunjukkan kaos merah bergambar naga di punggungnya. Tapi reaksi Lay hanya : "Bukankah itu punya Kris ge?"

Tak lama kemudian Lay meraih kaos berkerah hitam dan cardigan abu-abu.

"Gee, kalau memakai ini, aura cool gege keluar, lho!"

"Jeongmal?" Xiumin mengambil baju yang dipilihkan Lay dan mengepaskannya di badan. "Bukankah ini agak.. Sesak?"

"Justru itu akan membuat tubuhmu lebih berisi dan seksi, ge!" Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya, nakal. "Sudahlaaah, cepat ganti baju. ge! Chen bisa-bisa menunggu lama~ Ups, jangan lupa celana jins nya juga!"

Xiumin menurut dan memasuki kamar mandi kamar untuk berganti baju. Sementara Lay memunguti semua pakaian-pakaian yang berserakan. Setelah dikumpulkan, Lay melipat semuanya dengan telaten.

'Ufft, untung Chen yang mengajak Xiumin ge! Kalau saja Xiumin gege memberantakkan kamarnya tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku akan menjadikan dagingnya sebagai bahan isi bakpao.' batin Lay, sadis.

KLEKK

Tap..

Xiumin mengacingkan kancing teratas kemejanya dan memamerkan penampilannya pada Lay.

"Lay, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Xiumin untuk memastikan semua yang dikatakan Lay benar. Lay sejenak tertegun.

"Kau terlihat, luar biasa ge." jawab Lay, jujur. Xiumin tersenyum senang.

"Eh, cepatlah pergi, Xiumin ge! Kau nanti terlambat ke tempat Chen, lho! Biar aku yang mengurus kamarmu!" Lay mendorong bahu Xiumin dan menutup pintu kamar ChenMin.

"Aigoo, yang kulihat tadi itu siapa?"

Lay bergumam tidak jelas selama menata pakaian yang baru dilipatnya di lemari baju.

Sesaat kemudian,

"Oooh!" Lay menepuk dahinya. "Aku harus memberi tahu member yang lain!"

-0-

Chen menunggu roommate-nya sambil duduk di rumput-rumput. Dia memastikan semua persiapannya matang.

"Chenn..."

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Chen menoleh dan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya begitu melihat kedatangan Xiumin.

"Xiumin ge, akhirnya kau datang." Riang Chen. Digandengnya tangan Xiumin. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini?"

"Nee. Tapi ke mana?"

Chen menyeringai. "Kau akan tahu, ge."

Chen mengajak Xiumin memasuki lebih dalam area taman. Sambil berjalan, ChenMin tidak banyak berbicara karena sama-sama canggung.

"Nng, Chen." panggil Xiumin, ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Happy valentine..." ucap Xiumin malu seraya menyodorkan coklat yang dibawanya. Chen menerimanya sambil tersenyum misterius. Padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Chen menarik Xiumin agar berlari kecil. Di depan terlihat danau biru jernih dengan sebuah perahu putih di pinggirnya. Di sebelah danau itu, ada rangkaian dari Mawar ungu yang merangkai kalimat: WO AI NI, SARANGHAE KIM MINSEOK. Arti Mawar ungu sendiri adalah : Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Chen menuntun Xiumin yang ternganga melihat kejutan darinya menaiki perahu. Dia meraih dua dayung yang tersampir di kanan kiri perahu dan mulai mendayung.

"Happy valentine too, chagiya."

Xiumin menunduk tersipu. Romantis sekali..

"Xiumin ge, kau terlihat seksi dan manis lho, kalau memakai pakaian seperti itu." goda Chen sambil mengamati dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Xiumin.

"Yah, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan menggodaku! Dan aku tampan, bukan manis!" protes Xiumin.

"Tapi masih lebih tampanan aku, ge, kau sama sekali tidak cocok jadi seme."

"Aku ini manly, Chen jelekk.."

"Xiumin ge maniis~"

"Chen menyebalkaan!"

"Xiumin ge cantiik!"

"Chen lemot..."

"Xiumin ge yang terbaiikk,"

"Chen autis!"

"Mwo? Xiumin ge lucuu~"

"Chen tamp..." Xiumin menutup mulutnya. Dia melotot melihat Chen terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Kau mengakui, ge." Chen berhenti mendayung begitu perahu yang ditumpanginya bersama Xiumin berada tepat di tengah danau lalu menjentikkan jarinya.

Tiba-tiba dari balik pepohonan, muncul banyak anak kecil imut yang masing-masing membawa kertas berwarna-warni.

"Apa?" Mata Xiumin membulat.

".. _Nan geudae maneui oppa_  
_ Geudaen namaneui yeoja_  
_ Hangsang ne gyeote isseo julke.." _anak-anak itu mulai menyanyi dan 3 di antara mereka membalik kertas yang mereka bawa dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Tertulis K-I-M.

"_Nan geudae maneui oppa_  
_ Dalkkomhan uri sarang_  
_ Oppan neoman sarang hallae._" 4 anak yang lain mengikuti apa yang ketiga temannya tadi lakukan. Terpampang tulisan J-O-N-G.

"_I cheon yuk nyeon I weol I il_  
_ Naege on geu nal_  
_ Hayan nun cheoreom_  
_Geu moseub~_" 3 anak berikutnya membalikkan kertas mereka. Bunyi tulisannya D-A-E.

"_Gieokhaeyo nan jageun geu tteollim majeodo_  
_ Naege gidaeeoseo jamdeun geudae_  
_ Dalkkomhan ibmatchumeul OOH~ OOH~_  
_ Neol saranghae._" 6 anak yang berada di paling pinggir formasi menunjukkan tulisan S-A-N-G-A-T.

"_Saranghae I mal bakken_  
_ Saranghae I mal bakken_  
_ Julke igeot ppuninde..._" 9 anak yang imut-imut maju agar Xiumin lebih jelas membaca tulisan yang mereka bawa. M-E-N-C-I-N-T-A-I. Kini tersisa 9 yang lain.

"_Chang bakke nuni naeryeo_  
_ Garodeung bulbit arae_  
_ Geu ane neowa naega isseo~_" 3 anak memperlihatkan huruf yang sama dengan yang pertama. K-I-M.

"_Nan geudae maneui oppa_  
_ Geudaen namaneui yeoja_  
_Oppan neoman sarang hallae!_" anak-anak yang tersisa mengacungkan kertas mereka yang tertulis M-I-N-S-E-O-K.

Lagu pun selesai dan ke 35 anak balita itu mundur teratur dan berlari meninggalkan ChenMin.

"Xiumin ge, neomu neomu saranghae." ulang Chen, tulus. Tanpa sadar, sebutir air mata jatuh dari mata bening Xiumin.

"Hiks, nado saranghae, Chen.." jawab Xiumin. Chen mengelus pipi kenyal Xiumin.

"Jangan menangis. Maafkan aku yang terlalu lambat menyadari perasaanku padamu, ge. Aku sadar, kau bukan hanya sekedar sahabat.. Kau lebih dari itu."

"Tidak apa, aku senang kau mengatakannya. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya?" tanya Xiumin, mencoba tersenyum.

"Tidak akan pernah." Chen membuka bungkus coklat valentine pemberian Xiumin dan menggigitnya sedikit.  
"Coklatnya enak, ge. Lain kali, buatkan lagi, nee?"

"Apapun untukmu, Chen." tanggap Xiumin. ChenMin saling tersenyum mesra.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu, Xiumin ge..."

"Dan aku beruntung mencintaimu, Chennie..~"

Cup.

OMAKE

"Tao, mana kameramu? Ppalii!" bisik D.O.

"Kameraku hilang, ge! Padahal aku menaruhnya di atas lemari!" balas Tao, panik.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kita memfoto mereka? Sayang sekali jika pemandangan seromantis ini dilewatkan!"

"Lho? Chagiya, apa yang sayang untuk dilewatkan?" Kai menumpukan dagunya di bahu D.O.

"Waaa! Jongin-ah! Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengagetkanku?"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan, D.O hyuung?"

"Aissh, kalian berdua ini! Pakailah kameraku, cepat foto mereka!" Lay memberi kameranya pada D.O yang langsung memfoto ChenMin yang sekarang sedang menikmati coklat bersama.

"Laay~ Kenapa kita tidak membuat suasana romantis sendiri?" rajuk Suho. Lay blushing, terlebih ketika kedua tangan kekar Suho mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Nanti saja, ge!"

"Andwaee, aku maunya sekarang." perintah mutlak Suho. Suho pun menyeret Lay menuju mobil yang diparkirnya di parkiran taman.

"Kris ge, anak-anak kecil yang tadi menyanyi itu murid TK Haizi, kan? Mereka benar-benar imut." Sahut Tao, polos.

"Benar. Kau juga mau memilikinya, Panda? Ayo kita buat!" Sama seperti Suho, Kris menyeret Tao pergi.

Sehun dan Kai berpandangan lalu menyeringai mesum pada uke masing-masing, Luhan dan D.O.

"Aniiyaaaa!" Luhan dan D.O serempak kabur. HunKai pun terpaksa harus mengejar uke mereka yang berpencar.

Tinggal BaekYeol sendirian. Dan dasar, sejak awal mereka adalah couple yang paling innocent selain ChenMin. Jadi yaah.. :

"Baekkie! Ayo kita mata-matai lagi ChenMin!"

"Ayo, Yeollie! Kyaa~ Apa itu yang mereka lakukan di perahu..?"

-END-

Akita : Uwaaah, gomawo untuk semua yang mau mereview! Akita benar-benar senang~

Special thanks 4 :

**cho devi, Henry Park, Sulli Otter, kyuaniee fiee, hatakehanahungry, BabySuDo, BLUEFIRE0805, SuperCloud Nov, Lyasari'Snowers, rinryuci, icyng, blacknancho, Kim Woonkie, Ryu, savannah, widiwmin, dewi90, mayahahaha, thehunhan, cyn kyunnie, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

Kamsahamnida atas semua dukungannya. Btw, ini termasuk fast update, kan? :D


End file.
